The fastening of materials is usually accomplished with devices such as buttons, clips, zippers, hook-and-loop fasteners, buckles, and the like. These devices often require strength and dexterity to manipulate. The present invention features a fastening system for fastening materials together. The fastening system of the present invention is easy to use and allows a user to quickly fasten materials together with very little strength or dexterity.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.